Amour Conquiert Tout
by DMRox
Summary: After running from the Death Eaters, Draco is in hiding from Voldemort. Disguised as the American exchange student and in Gryffindor, he starts to see a new side of certain people...
1. The blond hobo

A/N: Hmm.what do I say to you all? Let's see.this is my first REAL fic, so I hope it's good, but I'M writing it, so.yeah, you get it. I hope you all like it, but be honest in your reviews, and go ahead and FLAME ME! HA HA HA! Okay, anyway. And to quote myself and my dear friend Sarah: Bloody hell! Okay. Right, on with the fic. This A/N is kinda long.oh well! I dun care! Ooh, and I wanna dedicate it to someone. I shall dedicate this beautiful (yeah, right.) to Sarah, who I am talking to at the moment and wants to read it! Okay, I'll shut up and let you read it now. Ooh, one more thing, this is in da sixth year! Toodles, and R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own anything. The brilliant JKR does. If you sue me, the most expensive thing I own is my computer. If you take it away, someday, far away from today, your bloody, broken, lifeless body will be found in a Taiwanese dumpster. Now that that's done, please read and ignore my rambling!  
  
Draco shivered in the night air. It wasn't cold out; it was the night of August 24, but he was nervous. He was about to become a Death Eater, but he didn't want to. He didn't have a choice.  
  
Draco stood up straight and looked at Severus Snape, spy for Dumbledore. Snape knew Draco didn't want to become a Death Eater, but could do nothing.  
  
"As you all know," a high, cold, painfully familiar voice said, "Young Draco Malfoy is to become one of us today. Yet, before we can give him the Dark Mark, we have a sort of.test, for Draco to prove his loyalty to us."  
  
Draco's eyes widened as a little girl of about nine was thrown into the middle of the circle. "Kill the muggle, Draco," Voldemort said, almost lazily.  
  
Draco fingered the wand in his belt, and made his decision. He stared defiantly into the eerily red eyes of the Dark Lord. "No."  
  
Lucius Malfoy, his father, was shocked. "Kill her now, Draco!" he shouted.  
  
Without taking his eyes off of Voldemort, Draco repeated in a low voice, "No."  
  
Lucius, enraged, reached for his own wand, but Draco wasn't stupid. He turned around and ran as fast as he could away from the Death Eaters.  
  
There was a shout, a blast of green night, and a soft thump. 'They killed her,' Draco thought savagely. There weren't any footsteps behind him, but Draco didn't stop running. His black robes got caught on a branch, but he didn't care. They ripped right off, and Draco kept on running in his red tank top and khaki shorts through the trees.  
  
After ten minutes, Draco finally slowed to a walk. The forest was strangely silent. It soon grew dark; Draco figured it was past midnight, but he kept on walking.  
  
After eight hours of walking without stopping, Draco was exhausted. He ran his fingers distractedly through his dirty blonde hair and sighed, but kept on going. Finally, around 11:30 A.M. on August 25, he reached London. How he had found his way there, he didn't know, but he didn't care.  
  
He wandered through the streets, and finally spotted a small, dark, pub. He entered through the front door, but walked straight through to the back. He tapped a brick with his wand, and it opened up to reveal Diagon Alley.  
  
He walked up the street and sat down on one of the steps of Gringotts. He had no idea what he was going to do; he had six galleons in his pocket, and couldn't get any more money. He was just thankful that his trunk was already at Hogwarts in the care of Professor Snape.  
  
He stood up, walked down the street for no reason he could think of, and sat down on a chair outside of one of the shops. He looked around. He saw no familiar faces, until he looked up the street.  
  
Walking in his direction were Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, happily talking with no worries. 'Bloody hell,' Draco thought, looking at his ripped tank top and dirty shorts. 'Hermione Granger, just who I want to see me looking like a hobo. Not that I, uh, care what she thinks, it's just, oh, er, forget it.'  
  
He watched them walking down the street, and they finally noticed him. Looking curious as to why Draco Malfoy was sitting alone in Diagon Alley looking like a hobo, they shrugged it off and continued down the street.  
  
Sighing, Draco shook his head and muttered, "What a jolly birthday I'm going to have." 


	2. The jolly-less no-longer-blond evil-yet-...

A/N: I haven't updated since forever. But it's not like it matters, since this plot is overused! But this one isn't! REALLY! Because I'm changing the summary. Mwa ha ha. Yay. Okie dokie. Man, I have to learn to shut up. The train leaves at 11 o'clock, doesn't it? I can't remember. Oh, and even though nobody commented on it, as far as I know, S² (Snape) (SARAH!!!) has his trunk because I said so. And Draco's 'new name'? INSIDE JOKE! With myself. Lol. Sorry. Hehe.  
  
Disclaimer: I'll say this once again. Of course I own them. And I'm going to marry Orlando Bloom. And I speak seventy world languages. And I know the secret to defy gravity. And I'm going to cure cancer. And I'm currently building a time machine in my backyard. Really! Come on over to one of my many mansions in the Mediterranean Sea and see it! Thank you.  
  
Draco wasn't really sure what he did until September. He stayed at the Leaky Cauldron, but he was so darn bored. Plus he had a sunburn. There are no two worse things than being sunburned and bored. Needless to say.he had a jolly-less birthday. He actually had a jolly-less week. What a jolly-less surprise.  
  
When August 31 rolled around, Draco didn't know what to do. He knew he couldn't go back to Hogwarts, or his father would find him. The problem was, he wanted to go back and he couldn't do anything otherwise. Suddenly it came to him. He would go.incognito! 'Good God, Draco, you ARE a genius!' he thought to himself.  
  
The next morning, Draco woke up late. Checking his watch, he saw it was 10:30. Cursing himself, he quickly dressed into jeans and a green sweatshirt that he had bought in London, and took a Muggle taxi to King's Cross. The taxi driver was creepy, though, so he was extremely glad to get out at the station.  
  
He ran into the bathrooms. It was 10:50. He had ten minutes. He knew that everybody would recognize him if he just waltzed out there in all his blond- ness. And since he valued his life, he knew he had to look different if he was going to hid from his father. Draco liked being blond, but he knew what he had to do. Grumpily, he took out his wand and performed a few simple color-changing charms, which turned his hair brown and his eyes blue.  
  
He looked in the mirror. Not bad.but who was he going to be??? He couldn't be himself, for then the loss of his blond hair would be in vain. Draco thought for a minute. Suddenly it clicked. He would be.the American exchange student! He could do an American accent. Of course he could. He was Draco. 'Good God, Draco you ARE a genius!' he thought, yet again.  
  
He had two minutes left. He casually went through the barrier, glad that his trunk was at Hogwarts.  
  
He walked along the outside of the train, trying to find an empty compartment. As he walked, he noticed most of the girls' eyes on him. Draco internally smirked. Once again, the loss of his blond-ness was not in vain!  
  
He found that the last compartment was empty, so he got inside it just before the train left. He laughed evilly. Well, it wasn't evil, but it was the evil-type laugh. He was such a genius! 


	3. That's a DUMB NAME, DRACO!

A/N: I'm too impatient to wait for more reviews, plus I just feel like writing more, and I don't want to keep you lovely people waiting. And the chapter was so short because I wasn't even finished with it, but my brother, being himself, told me to post it as it was, so I did because I was bored. And the thing with the exchange student was going to be a different story, but I forgot what this one was originally going to be about, so I'm using this story for it, instead. Lol. And Draco's, ahem, new name, is an inside joke, as previously stated. I named him after my 'best friend in fourth grade' with a different last name. Lol, that was a joke. Very very inside joke. I will now shut up. Thank you so much for reviewing, individual thanks at the bottom, yay!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm marrying Orlando. Really. If you review you can come to my wedding. Thank you.  
  
  
  
Draco was bored. The problem was, being 'new' to Hogwarts, he didn't 'know' anyone. Not that it mattered or anything, as he couldn't stand any of the Slytherins. He sighed. This was going to be a long year.  
  
Little did he know, it was going to be a much more interesting year than he had had so far.  
  
Draco slept for the whole train ride, having nothing else to do. As the train came to a stop, he jerked awake. He knew he had to explain everything to Dumbledore, but he didn't want to. He didn't want anyone to know that he had run from the Death Eaters, but he knew he had no choice.  
  
He slowly got out of his train compartment, and got into the last horseless carriage in the line. He figured it was empty, but he was wrong. Very wrong. Oh, how wrong he was.  
  
In the carriage were the only three that could have been in the same carriage as him: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Of course. Who else?  
  
They seemed to have been talking about something, but they stopped when he opened the door. Harry looked at him strangely. "Um, hi," he said. "Can I, uh, help you?" Draco had to use great will power not to laugh. Harry Potter was extremely articulate. Then, there was the fact that they didn't seem to know who he was. Of course they wouldn't know, but it was still amusing.  
  
But then, Draco remembered that he'd have to sit with them. Everywhere else was full. Oh well. How bad could they be. "Er, can I join you? I'm from the Salem School of Magic in America, and everywhere else is full," he said, fighting the urge to laugh, but remembering to use an American accent.  
  
"Sure," Hermione said. "I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." Draco, of course, knew this, but thought it best to shut up. "What's your name?"  
  
'Uh oh. This is bad. Very very bad. What IS my name? Think, Draco, THINK!' Draco, uh, thought. "Rob," he said, kind of out of the blue. "Um, Rob Carson."  
  
'Rob?' he thought. 'ROB??? CARSON??? WHERE DID THAT COME FROM, DRACO? THAT'S A DUMB NAME! Jeez, I was all ready to congratulate myself on coming up with a brilliant name, but now I'm stuck with a kind of weird one for I have no idea how long!!! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!' he screamed at himself.  
  
Fortunately, Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't know he was mentally screaming at himself. "What year will you be in? We'll be in sixth," Hermione said.  
  
"I'll be in sixth year, too." Draco had recovered from his screaming match with himself, and was back to being amused with everything. Hey, it was amusing. You'd be amused too.  
  
Ron said, "Cool." A man of many words, always. How amusing.  
  
The carriage then came to a stop. 'Finally,' Draco thought. "Um, I have to talk to Professor Dumbledore, I'll see you later, I guess," he said to the three, and jumped out of the carriage.  
  
(A/N: If I was mean, I'd stop here. But I'm not feeling mean today.lol)  
  
Draco quickly went through the front doors and practically ran up to Dumbledore's office. As soon as he got there, Professor Dumbledore seemed to be on his way down to the Great Hall.  
  
"Er, professor?" Draco said nervously. Dumbledore was watching him curiously. "Could I talk to you?"  
  
Professor Dumbledore said, "Of course, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Draco did a double take. "What? How did you-"  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "That is unimportant, Mr. Malfoy. Follow me." Dumbledore said the password to the gargoyle and it jumped aside. Draco followed him up the stairs to his office, where Dumbledore sat down and motioned for Draco to do the same. Draco sat. "Now," Dumbledore said, "I assume there is a problem?"  
  
"Yeah, Professor, there is. You see, my father wanted me to become a Death Eater, but I didn't want to. He brought me to my initiation, and they wanted me to kill a muggle girl. I didn't want to, so I ran. To London. I stayed in the Leaky Cauldron until last night, and I wanted to come back to Hogwarts, but I knew I couldn't, or my father would find me. So, I used a few Color-Changing Charms on myself, and I, uh, told Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger that I was the new American exchange student from the Salem School of Magic, Rob Carson," Draco said sheepishly. 'Well, that was.annoying,' he thought.  
  
Dumbledore nodded understandingly. "I see. Well, I guess we will have to keep up the act that you are the American exchange student. I will make the announcement at the feast. I am sorry, but you are going to have to be re- sorted. We can't just put you in Slytherin, it would make people suspicious. But you must not tell anyone." Draco knew that. He nodded and stood up.  
  
"Thanks, professor," he said. He and Dumbledore walked down to the Great Hall together. When they got there, the Sorting was finished. Professor McGonagall pick up the Sorting Hat and was about to walk out of the Hall with it, but Dumbledore stopped her. He walked up to the Head Table and stood at his seat.  
  
"I have an announcement to make. We have a new sixth year student. His name is Rob Carson, and he is from the Salem School of Magic. Mr. Carson?" Draco internally cracked up. This was all amusing. Thank God Dumbledore knew who he really was, or he would have actually laughed aloud. Hey, it was amusing. You'd be amused too.  
  
Draco, still trying to keep a straight face, walked up to the front. He REALLY didn't want to be Sorted, though. It was embarrassing. He didn't know why. It just was. He didn't need a reason. If he said it was embarrassing, guess what? It was embarrassing. He was Draco, if he didn't want a reason, he didn't need a reason. Anyway.  
  
He grumpily sat on the stool. 'Hmm.didn't I sort you five years ago?' the Sorting hat said in his ear.  
  
'Yes, but it's a long story, just sort me.'  
  
'I already know the whole story, I can see everything in your head, remember?'  
  
'Oh yeah. Just sort me.'  
  
'But the question is, where should I put you? You've changed since five years ago, you have changed a great deal.'  
  
'Okay. Just sort me.'  
  
'Let's see. You've got plenty of courage.running from the Death Eaters, eh? A good mind, you're very cunning, and stubborn, oh yes, you're very stubborn.'  
  
'I knoooooow, just sort me.'  
  
'Oh, alright. I don't think Slytherin is good for you anymore. I'm thinking.GRYFFINDOR!' It shouted out the Gryffindor bit, quite obviously.  
  
Draco blinked and widened his eyes. Gryffindor? GRYFFINDOR? WHY??? Oh well. As stated before. It was going to be a long year.  
  
But a better year than he had ever previously had.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okie, done. See, I'm updating quickly, yay! Now, I had something to say, but I can't remember. Hate when that happens. But I have something else to say. Ever notice how Draco always seems to have those secret rooms in fics where he and Hermione can meet? It's really starting to annoy me. And I feel special. I gave Draco my birthday. That made me feel special. LOL!!! *dies* Anyway. Did you enjoy this chapter? I think my entire story is boring, at least so far. Lol, I hope you don't! Now, since I'm feeling nice, I'm going to thank everyone! Oh, and remember, if you want to see Orlando in a tux, review! If you don't (why WOULDN'T you???), then review anyway, please!  
  
Thanks to Mjade, glroy, TFG, j. j. alan, and Sunflower-chan.  
  
IlUvDrAcOmAlFoY: Whoa. Yes, you are very hyper. Lol. Well, I got it out in less than 24 hours, I think, so you cannot kill me, mwa ha ha, lol!  
  
not really sane: I can guarantee you I wrote it. Lol! Thanks, I'm glad you think it's cool.  
  
Sila-chan: Lol. You can have Draco in your own mind, lol! And I agree, hobo is a cool word. Poor Draco! And on his (and mine, lol) birthday, too!  
  
Sarah: Oh sweet Lord. It's a homosexual. *dies*  
  
Jay: YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT! YOU REVIEWED LIKE SIX TIMES! Lol, don't worry people. I know him, I can yell at him, lol.  
  
R/R PLEEEEEEEEEEASE!!! 


	4. Robbie Malfoy and the clueless Gryffindo...

A/N: I am just too impatient! I must write more of this! Lol, anyway. For all of you who asked, which is, um, one person so far, lol, I named dear Draco after a friend of mine. I was going to name him something else, and I can't really remember what it was, but then I just saw this thing on my computer (long story) and I HAD to do it. LOL. And Robbie, even though you're never going to read this, I have to write this. I am sooooooo sorry, but I saw this, er, picture on my computer with you and the restaurant and the violin dude and.okay, I'll shut up now, lol.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Quite obviously and unfortunately. Except Orlando. No, I am so serious, I'm getting married to him.  
  
  
  
Draco looked up at the Head Table. While all the other professors were looking confused about why they knew nothing about a new student, Dumbledore was smiling.  
  
Draco grumpily got up and went to the Gryffindor Table. As lucky as he was today, he got even luckier. The only empty spot at the table was at the end where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting with Weasley's sister. Gina, or something like that. 'As if it wasn't bad enough that my blond hair is currently at loss, now this,' he thought.  
  
He moodily sat down next to Hermione (A/N: Aw, how sweet...shutting up), across from Harry, Ron, and Gina.  
  
"Hi, Rob," Hermione said.  
  
Draco internally cracked up again. He was back to being amused. Hey, it was amusing. You'd be amused too. "Hey, Hermione," he said. Wait a minute. He said Hermione. Oh yeah. He WOULD have to use first names, wouldn't he? Ugh.  
  
"Hi," Harry and Ron both said. 'Oh my God, they share a brain!' Draco thought. 'So that explains the lack of its power in both of them.'  
  
"Hi," Draco said back. What was he supposed to say?  
  
"Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley," Ron's sister said. 'Oh. It was Ginny. Oops. My bad.'  
  
"Hey, I'm, uh, Rob," Draco said. This name was already starting to get on his nerves. Now he was stuck with it. What a ripoff.  
  
Suddenly, the food appeared in front of them. 'THANK YOU!' Draco's mind screamed. He hadn't had a proper meal since August 24. Poor Draco. That's why his jolly-less birthday was so jolly-less.  
  
As Draco was putting mashed potatoes on his plate, Hermione turned to him. "So Rob, what's the Salem School of Magic like?"  
  
Uh oh. Draco hadn't thought of this. "Um, well," he said nervously. "It's, uh, a lot like here, except, er, not as.big," he finished lamely. Cunning, Draco. Very cunning that was.  
  
Hermione looked like she was trying not to laugh, but just smiled at him.  
  
For the rest of the meal, Harry and Ron talked about Quidditch, Draco was pondering what he had done to deserve this, and Hermione and Ginny looked like they were about to die of boredom.  
  
Draco, however, was still amused. Hey, it was amusing. You'd be amused too.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay. I meant to do it longer but I have to leave it there for now. I promise I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can, though! Okie dokie, now thanks to my awesome reviewers!  
  
Thanks to Heather, Elle-poohbear, anarkeya, TFG, scythefire, amanda, Erica, PsychoAngel, and Lauren Elizabeth.  
  
angstluvnasian: LOL, I cracked up when I read your review for chapter 2! Don't ask me why, nobody has yet figured out how my mind works, not even me. Lol. I'm glad you think my story is funny.  
  
animegirl-mika: ACT (Couldn't be bothered writing the whole thing, lol) means 'love conquers all' in French. Cheesy, I know, but you'll all know later. I was going to do it Latin, 'Omnia Vincit Amor', I think it is, but a million other stories were called that and I wanted to be different. And the object of dear Draco's affections is Hermione, of course! Just read my bio, lol.  
  
Lily P. Evans: I'm glad that you like it. And it's a good thing too, because I could never write a drama, lol. In fact, this fic in itself annoys me.  
  
harrysgirl: Lol, glad you like it. Yeah, personal slang is cool, lol. I say 'lol' too much, lol. Oops, I said it again. He he.  
  
Ccami462: I know he doesn't sound like himself, at least yet. In my mind, Draco isn't evil, and I've always kind of thought he was bad because of his father. Hey, that's just me. But if you like Draco's endless sarcasm, stay tuned!  
  
Okay. My A/N is kind of long. Oh well, don't really care. 


End file.
